Pansy à tout prix
by Le trio echevele
Summary: DELIRE TOTAL : Un cours. L'échange d'un regard. Un accident. Un Amour éternel. Pansy va t elle en sortir indemne? Doc Malefoy y veille. Le trio.
1. Orgie pâtissière

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à **NOUS!**, tout est à J.K Rowling, même si cette gentille et merveilleuse auteur n'a pas transformé ses écrits en des délires tout à fait... peu conventionnels.

Note DES auteurs (est ce qu'on peut dire autrices?) : Pour une fois, nous écrivons une fic toutes les trois! - ce n'est pas le trio échevelé pour rien! - d'où, par voie de conséquence, chaque chapitre, à tour de rôle, est écrit par l'une de nous. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de deviner qui a rédigé quel texte. Vous nous donnerez vos résultats donc après l'apparition du troisième chapitre (vive le chiffre 3). On va faire un sondage! Le gagnant possédera notre reconnaissance éternelle, une barre de chocolat honeyducks, un zoubies zesté d'orange sur chaque joue et un calinours (ce dernier élément n'existe pas au cas où vous en douteriez... issu tout droit de l'imagination de notre Sweetie!).

Secondo : Nous préférons vous prévenir immédiatement, ceci est un gargantuesque _**DELIRE**_, stupide, insensé, et carrément **GENIAL**! Enfin nous, on s'est bien marré à l'écrire... Et, donc, en résumé de la situation, Pansy est l'objet de toutes les attentions dans cette oeuvre, mais c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu qui ravira son coeur... ce qui fait que les autres prétendants ce feront légèrement VIRE à cet effet (vous verrez, certains d'entre eux sont... indicibles...). N'ayez pas peur, surtout! Ceci n'est PAS tiré d'une histoire vraie!

Ultime pitite note : la fin de cette fic risque d'être **CHOQUANTE** pour les plus jeunes, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, appelez votre môman si vous craignez de ne pas tenir et de vous évanouir face à tant de... Vous verrez bien euh! niark!

Superflu qui risque d'en attirer plus d'une : cette histoire va faire l'objet d'un certain Doc Malefoy...

* * *

Le cours de métamorphose ne prenait pas fin. Pansy Parkinson grommelait sombrement dans son coin depuis le début, au bord de l'hystérie à contempler son cher Drago Malefoy – transformé en chaton à prunelles rondes – se frotter lascivement contre les genoux de Lavande Brown avec un miaulement de plaisir suave. Elle, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à aboutir à quoi que ce soit avec son partenaire qui représentait vaguement une armoire orange. Furibonde, l'armoire.

- Mais… purée ! beugla Ron, retenant à grande peine les jurons coagulés dans sa gorge. Il est où, ton cerveau ? Glissé dans tes chaussettes ? Pour une fois que, même moi, j'arrive à lancer un sort…

- Boucle la, Carotte ! Tout est ta faute ! Si tu ne possédais pas des cheveux d'une couleur aussi tapageuse, je ne serais pas déconcentrée…

Ron, qui triturait ses lèvres gercées, s'en fourra le doigt dans le nez.

- Tu me trouves attirant ?

- Nan, pas toi, tes cheveux, marmonna laconiquement Pansy.

Ron lui tira la langue – teintée d'orange – et entreprit de dévisser l'intrus de chair de ses voix nasales. Pansy, attendrie par cette scène adorable – le Gryffondor sautillait sur place en essayant bravement d'atteindre sa main gauche avec son pied droit -, passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et, d'une démarche féline, s'avança jusqu'à Ron et lui saisit le menton entre deux doigts.

- Laisse moi faire, beau roux.

Elle s'empara du poignet de Ron et, sans le lâcher des yeux – ô, par le Sang des Enfers, ses deux diamants d'eau de mer… -, elle tira un coup sec et on perçut un léger bruit, le même que quand on débouche des toilettes avec une ventouse. Un sourire béat vogua sur le visage de Ron.

- Pansy… Tu m'as sauvé…

- Brrrr… Tu sais que t'es sexy, quand t'as la bouche ouverte et l'air niais, toi ?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : Pansy pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Ron et prononça la fatale incantation :

- Anda, tìa, vamonos !

Aussitôt, Ron se changea en pain. Pansy gloussa mais, avant d'avoir pu le ramasser – ô, il était cuit à point, doré, aux reflets cuivrés… -, Neville, qui reculait sous la forme d'un sanglier à deux têtes, écrasa la baguette appétissante de son repoussant postérieur. Pansy s'étouffa avec sa langue fielleuse.

- Ronald ! glapit elle.

Elle tournoya sur elle-même, sa chevelure « coupaubolée » remuait dans un vent inexistant, et, suspendue dans les airs, elle décocha un triple coup de genou irlandais sur le crâne poilu de Neville, qui chuinta incontinent à cet effet et détala dans un grognement indigné. Mais Pansy ne maîtrisait pas cette spectaculaire attaque. Elle se froissa un muscle en plein vol et s'écroula – toute contorsionnée – sur le pauvre pain déjà cassé en deux. Le craquement sinistre de fin du monde qui résulta de ce broyage lacéra le cœur de la jeune fille sensible.

- KYAAAA !

Mais sa grimace était autant due à la mort précoce de Ron qu'à ce que le pain qu'il incarnait lui fit subir : la pointe férue de la pâtisserie coriace avait profondément pénétré les fesses entrouvertes de Pansy. La baguette enfoncée jusqu'à la glotte, dans un ultime sursaut convulsif, elle parvint à choper le pain par l'autre bout qui dépassait à peine d'elle et l'extirpa d'une traite. Elle en vibra de plaisir et voulut poursuivre son petit manège pornographique – sous le regard intéressé du professeur Mac Gonagal, qui n'avait jamais essayé -, mais son geste obscène s'interrompit lorsqu'elle constata que ce qu'elle tenait fermement n'était autre qu'un tuyau de chair. Un tuyau de chair flasque.

Bien.

- MAMAAAANNNN ! s'égosilla Pansy.

Ron… ce satané Gryffondor… il était coincé dans son corps ! Et seul un bras ballant pendouillait de ses fesses écartées à l'extrême ! Comment l'expulser ?

Là, tandis qu'elle se lamentait en papouillant désespérément le membre visqueux de Ron, Drago, redevenu humain, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche qui moulait précisément ses formes élancées, un stéthoscope enroulé autour du cou. Il colla l'extrémité de l'objet métallique au ventre de Pansy – vagissante par terre – et sa bouche se mit en cul de poule en entendant les gémissements suppliants de Weasley : « Help me, Houston… Je suis en perdition… situation : 24° nord, à bâbord, près du foie… Beuh… ».

- Hum, bon, dit Malefoy, d'un ton très crispé, mais médical quand même. Poussez, mademoiselle.

Pansy s'exécuta, les bajoues frémissantes, couleur pivoine, toujours suante et hurlante.

- Soyez courageuse. Nous sommes avec vous, la rassura Drago qui observait avec attention le croupion vibrant de Pansy.

- BWAAAARGH ! articula – t elle.

Puis, d'un coup, sous la volonté de Dieu très certainement, le corps astiqué de liquide amniotique de Ron jaillit telle une fontaine de là où vous vous en doutez. Il alla se ficher dans le mur à la verticale, et dégoulina au sol en un tas de chair faisandée informe. Le cri que Pansy s'apprêtait à pousser fit marche arrière et créa un embouteillage dans sa gorge, d'où son souffle la gonfla comme un ballon ; cependant, Drago, solennel, brandit une épingle à nourrisse et la perça par les trous de nez, et elle en péta de joie et s'affala sur le parquet, réduite à l'épaisseur d'un tapis oriental. Un ange passa.

- Déconcertante démonstration ! applaudit Mac Gonagal. J'ai a – do - ré. Il faudra m'apprendre le coup du pain coincé, miss Parkinson, ajouta – t elle avec un clin d'œil vicieux. Rangez vos affaires, le cours est terminé.

Pansy se ramassa sur elle-même et s'émoustilla pour recouvrer son apparence. Ses cheveux raides et ternes s'en retrouvèrent en coupe afro jamaïcaine boursouflée, ce qui ne lui déplut pas outre mesure, et c'est avec une démarche cadencée qu'elle se précipita sur Ron. Le pauvre garçon enlevait nœud par nœud le cordon ombilical qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

- Et si on se revoyait ? proposa Pansy en battant frénétiquement des yeux – ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une libellule mongolienne -.

- On fe voit tous les vours, remarqua Ron, le tube graisseux collé à la langue.

- Ouais mais… Je veux dire… qu'on se voit en privé, tu vois… différent… pas pareil !

- Hé… Pourquoi pas… fit Ron en roulant des mécaniques. Si on se disait : demain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, juste entre nos deux tables respectives ?

Pansy acquiesça puis hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec frénésie.

- J'ai pas compris, t'as été trop vite. Où ça ?

- Je sais que ton cœur te guidera à moi, souffla Ron qui, en passant près d'elle, lui grignota le bout du nez. A demain, ma grande bique…

- Oui… balbutia Pansy, en un rêve éveillé. Je te retrouverais…

* * *

Des reviews nous réclamons,

Afin que votre avis nous ayons.


	2. A la recherche du couple perdu

**DISCLAMER** : Rien n'est à moi, bien évidemment, à part la tournure des événements car je ne pense certainement pas que Rowling ai eu l'idée de faire quelque chose d'aussi... hum... comment tourner cela ? Si peu...convenable (il a mis du temps à sortir çui-là !) Donc que disais-je ? Ah oui, tout ceci n'est pas à moi sauf à la meurtrière Rowling.

Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez toujours, est de deviner laquelle de nous trois a écrit ce chapitre, puisque, nous le rappelons, nous nous sommes mises en trois pour écrire cette fic... euh à trois !

Encore une petite chose quenous nousdevons d'énoncer, cette fic n'est pas faite pour les âmes sensibles ! Non pas qu'il y ait des scènes violentes... Enfin, vous verrez, comme dit le dictons, on ne sait pas si on n'a pas lu !

Ah oui, encore une simple petite chose, merci à bidibou (fait toujours penser à Cendrillon... la magie des Disney !) pour sa review du premier chapitre ! Et continues à apprécier le bon pain chaud croustillant ! Sans mauvaises pensées bien sûr !

Maintenant, place à la lecteure ! euh... à la lecture ! (désolée, c'est la reprise des cours qui met dans cet état là...)

* * *

**A la recherche du couple perdu**

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, le cœur battant la chamade et sur l'air de No Woman No Cry, Pansy, la très célèbre Pansy Parkinson (tiens, ça fait pas penser à une tout aussi célèbre maladie ?) parcourait frénétiquement la Grande Salle désespérément vide d'un regard fébrile et peu clair. En effet, elle s'était levée il n'y avait alors que 5 min, mais ne pouvant attendre de retrouver le petit copain qu'elle avait réussit à se faire la veille, elle avait sauté dans un jean taille basse faisant légèrement ressortir son petit ventre brioché et un (très ? trop ?) petit haut moulant rose fluo. (L'uniforme ? quel uniforme ?) Soudain, elle l'aperçut ! Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'elle distingua enfin une tignasse rousse, cette même tignasse rousse qui l'avait passionnément attirée comme un aimant à ce garçon aux tâches de rousseur extravagantes… Succéda l'air de Is This Love lorsqu'elle courut à travers toute la Salle, et comme par magie, la scène se ralentit, comme pendant l'un de ces films sentimentaux où les tourtereaux se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Elle s'élança donc, mais lorsqu'elle approcha tout près de la personne, la scène, toujours au ralenti, retranscrit une sorte de borborygme ou de cris rauque quand la très célèbre Pansy aux mille ruses se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son amour qu'elle avait en face d'elle mais un de ses semblables, un de ses frères jumeaux… Houa ! Quelle horreur ! Elle se retourna précipitamment et, la scène ayant repris sa vitesse normale, elle s'affala de tout son long par terre. Une main se tendit vers elle, sauveuse. Elle l'attrapa, se releva difficilement parmi la foule d'élèves affamés et, d'un magnifique mouvement de la tête « coupobolée » genre L'Oréole-parce-que-je-le-vaut-pas, elle enleva les cheveux qui lui barraient la figure. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'en mettre un peu plus, sans compter la bave qui s'était malencontreusement échappée de sa bouche entrouverte.

-Laisse moi faire ma biche.

Cette voix ! Quelle sublimation ! Elle leva un regard de chien mouillé vers le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui lui enlevait les cheveux de sa face de pékinois. Puis Ronald Weasley entreprit de lécher minutieusement la bave qui coulait des lèvres de la célèbre Pansy. Puis, ne vivant que d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ils s'emparèrent chacun des lèvres l'un de l'autre, ce qui donna un vrai festin de baisers langoureux. Toujours vissés l'un à l'autre, ils entreprirent de sortir de la Grande Salle, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire de slalomer parmi les élèves point choqués du tout de ce spectacle, sur l'air de Could You Be Loved. Et tout cela sous les regards attentifs et coquins des professeurs tranquillement assis à leur table. Il n'était pas dur de voir qu'ils repensaient avec nostalgie à leurs premiers amûûûûûrs. Qui eu cru que le professeur Mc Gonagal jetait à ce moment-là des regards lascifs au professeur Snape ? Celui-ci tentant désespérément d'y échapper mais il ne put fuir plus longtemps et c'est discrètement qu'on le vit lancer un regard furtif mais lourd de sens au professeur de Métamorphoses puis sortir, bientôt suivi de celle-ci. L'Amour est bien contagieux des fois… Et tout ça sous le nez aquilin du directeur ! Qui sait, peut-être que lui aussi… Non, il vaut mieux pas y penser.

Revenons à notre magnifique couple de l'année.

Ils avaient donc atterris dans le parc derrière un… amplis ! Euh, excusez-moi, je me trompe, derrière un buisson. Qu'est-ce qui se déroulait derrière ce buisson ? Nul ne le sait, même votre aimable narratrice qui pourtant sait plein de choses… Elle sait par exemple que l'un et l'autre ont dû légèrement se rhabiller lorsqu'ils sortirent de derrière le buisson.

-Il faut vraiment que tu restes une baguette délicieusement chaude et dorée mon chou !

-Et toi, il faut que tu deviennes absolument un four à pain pour me réchauffer ma grande bique !

-Embrasse-moi grand fou !

-Oh mon cœur !

Et ils se reprirent fougueusement les lèvres, ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Une heure plus tard, le château entier s'inquiétant (sans vraiment s'inquiéter pourtant) de la mystérieuse disparition des deux amoureux (pourquoi s'inquiéter ?) se mit à les rechercher. On les retrouva dans l'une des serres du professeur de Botanique, et là encore nous dûmes faire appel au docteur Malfoy car ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre !

-Ciseau.

Son adjoint Londubat, le lui donna.

-Bistouri.

-Cuillère. Ah ! Mais c'est que c'est profond ces choses-là !

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient amoureusement le long de ses tempes, derrière son masque. La situation devenait critique.

-C'est maintenant où jamais !

D'un coup sec, il tira la très célèbre Pansy pendant que son collègue poussait Ronald. Miraculeusement, les deux amoureux furent séparés l'un de l'autre, et ils se réunirent à nouveau pour fondre en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Docteur donnait ses instructions pendant que le couple heureux l'écoutait, des perles grises coulant à flot de leurs yeux :

-Evitez d'enfoncer la langue trop profondément, vous pourriez vous étouffer. Ne vous embrassez pas quand il fait froid, vous pourriez rester coincés, la langue gelée. S'il fait trop chaud, Dieu seul sait, s'il existe, ce qui se passera, et là, je pense que je serais obligé d'intervenir dans une région anatomique légèrement plus basse que la bouche. Neuf mois plus tard…

-Oui Docteur, nous avons bien compris Docteur, répondirent à l'unisson les deux puceaux (je vous l'accorde, ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment à cette heure-là).

Les professeurs présents résolurent à contre-cœur de les séparerpour les cours qui allaient suivre. Ils formaient un si joli couple… Le chignon légèrement défait, Mc Gonagal tira Ron par le bras pendant que Snape, la chemise ressortant du pantalon, tirait doucement Pansy par la main. Le parti Gryffondor n'apprécia guère ce témoignage d'affection entre ces élèves. Des représailles étaient à venir, mais pour le moment, les jeunes gens, pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps pendant que les professeurs se séparaient eux aussi un peu à contre-cœur.

* * *

A présent que vous avez lu, surtout n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur ce petiot bouton bleu en bas à gauche, même si vous trouvez que cette fic est absolument grotesque, idiote, grossière ou bien sublime, indiciblement géniale et tout et tout... Laissez reposer vos yeux et faites travailler vos doigts ! 

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Trahison

_ Disclaimer: rien est à moi, tout est à JK. Rowling! Mais il faut bien avouer que ces idées sont très tordues et ne pourraient jamais venir de cette charmante dame..._

_ J'ai un peu l'impression que cette histoire n'a pas un très grand succès, mais bon on espère quand même que quelques personnes aimerons! A partir de ce chapitre, vous allez pouvoir nous envoyer vos réponses! Qui écrit? On donnera la réponse au prochain chapitre! Qui sera mis lorsqu'on aura au moins quatre ou cinq reviews... Merci pour ceux qui lisent!_

_Appel à la population : PITIE ! ECRIVEZ NOUS DES REVIEWS, c'est vital pour nous, les reviews sont notre oxygène et vous aurez donc compris que nous en avons besoin pour vivre ! A moins que vous préfériez avoir trois morts sur la conscience ? (J'avoue, c'est (très) légèrement pathétique, mais vous comprenez... On est tellement désespérées...)_

_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :** Trahisons**_

_Il était environ autour de minuit, Drago se tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. L'opération de cette après-midi le hantait, de vieux souvenirs enfouis resurgissaient avec la puissance d'une arrivée de météorites se désagrégeant dans l'atmosphère terrienne. Le beau blondinet ressassait une vielle expérience qui datait de son douzième printemps (il était un peu précoce, mais bon c'est un Malefoy après tout) : son premier entremêlage avec Blaise Zabini... Que de sensations fortes... Et maintenant, avoir vu une parfaite osmose des corps de Pansy et Ron lui donnait une furieuse envie d'essayer... rien qu'une fois... une toute petite fois... Mais pas avec Zabini, il avait été un peu (oh si peu) brutal... quelle idée que d'utiliser des faux ongles de sorcière (rentrant d'au moins un centimètre dans la peau) et un fouet en peau de dragon... En fait, ce que désirait par dessus tout le Serpentard, c'était le corps de Potter. Rien qu'en y pensant, il commençait à avoir chaud. « Oh, je suis en train de défaillir, moi!... Une bonne douche s'impose ! » se marmonna t- il, sérieux. Sur ce, il partit s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains. Pour se détendre, il se fit un strip-tease torride devant le mur au miroir en se déhanchant avec une sensualité, laquelle même le professeur Snape n'aurait pu rester de marbre. Arrivé au moment fatidique du « cassage du fil du string léopard avec les dents », qui était la spécialité du doc, Drago s'arrêta. Un couinement s'était fait entendre de la baignoire... Le Serpentard quasi-nu s'y dirigea à pas de félin avant de se pencher et d'apercevoir... quelque chose d'inqualifiable... Pansy chevauchée par un rouquin qui s'était figé dans le spectacle du strip-tease intégrale loupé. Un filin de bave coulait de la commissure des lèvres de Ron, et son regard fixe en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Tout à coup il trouva le courage d'émettre un son guttural avant de souffler d'une voix rauque entrecoupée de silence :_

_« Ne t'arrête surtout pas... Oh, par le sang des Enfers... protégez-moi de mes désirs... ton sublissime déhanché finira par me tuer... »_

_Drago fit rapidemment le constat de la situation (il a l'habitude avec les opérations du bloc de Poudlard !) puis se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille très vite avant que les ardeurs du Gryffondor ne prennent une tournure fâcheuse envers lui. De plus, il risquait de briser le petit ( à peine dix centimètres de diamètre ! Foi de Doc. Malefoy !) organe vital palpitant de Pansy. En réalité, elle n'avait toujours pas saisi que son bien-aimé désirait non pas son corps, mais celui de son fidèle médecin (et gynécologue par la même occasion...). Tandis que le doc en question commençait, l'air de rien, à s'éclipser, Ron hurla effaré :_

_« Ne me quitte pas ! J'irai te chercher des perles de pluie là où il ne pleut pas ! (la dernière phrase est en accéléré). »_

_Mais apparemment il n'en avait rien à foutre de ces perles de pluie, et se carapatait le plus vite possible, n'essayant même plus d'être discret... Ron ivre d'amour ( mais pas avec un grand « A » ) s'éjecta de la baignoire tel un ressort bien huilé, plana au-dessus du sol comme Néo, et retomba impeccablement sur ses pieds près à sauter sur sa pauvre victime sans défense. N'a t- on pas honte de s'attaquer ainsi à un Malefoy en string si moulant ? Heureusement pour ce dernier, le tapis de la salle de bain sur lequel s'était réceptionné le rouquin fut retiré d'un coup sec. Pansy, l'œil droit énucléé de rage, le tenait fièrement, telle une Walkirie outragée. _

_« RONALD WEASLEY ! hurla t- elle le clouant au sol à cause du fort débit d'air qu'elle avait catapulté vers sa personne. Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Nos deux corps entremêlés, ça ne compte plus alors ? »_

_Et à ce souvenirs si brillant de mille feux multicolores une lourde larme emplie d'émotion s'échappa de ses yeux couleur terre. Ron s'en trouva fort dépourvu ! Cependant toutes ses pensées tendaient vers un Serpentard courant comme un dératé revêtu du plus joli sous-vêtement que le Weasley avait vu dans ses dix-sept longues années. Il frétillait encore en repensant à la petite tâche qu'il avait découvert sur le haut de la cuisse de Drago - une tâche de rousseur riquiquie toute mignonne. Se reprenant (quelque chose, allait savoir quoi, recommençait à irrésistiblement vouloir monter plus haut pour mieux observer sans doute...), il regarda sa dulcinée qui déversait un torrent de larmes sur le carrelage blanc et prit la parole en ces termes :_

_« Que dire... soupira t- il. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... Oui, je suis perdu... »_

_Elle quémanda de ses yeux où l'on ne distinguai plus que de l'eau un peu sale, la suite. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il reprit, les genoux tremblants et se heurtant bruyamment, le front perlant de sueur, la bouche sèche :_

_« Vois-tu, j'ai besoin de temps pour déterminer avec exactitude si mon organisme recherche plutôt à nouer des contacts avec la gent féminine ou la gent masculine. Bien-sûr, si je me découvre des prédispositions pour les deux, tu seras l'unique représentante du sexe faible... »_

_Sur ce il la laissa dans son désarroi. Comment pouvait-elle vivre sans sa moitié ? Descendant sombrement dans son dortoir, l'idée du suicide la traversa... Son regard se porta sur le vitrail... Ne prenant plus la peine de réfléchir ( si tant est qu'elle l'ai déjà fait ), elle se précipita vers ce qui allait la conduire à la délivrance. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire béatement en imaginant la douleur de son aimé quand il apprendrait sa mort. Plus qu'une petite seconde avant l'impact... BOUM ! Pansy s'assomma. Elle avait juste oublié un léger détail... : dans un cachot il ne peut pas y avoir de vraie fenêtre ! Son vitrail n'était en réalité qu'un leurre pour cacher le délabrement des murs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle revînt à elle... et ne comprit bien évidemment pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle ne traverse pas ce fichu vitrail. Avec sa perspicacité innée, elle en conclut tout simplement que le verre avait dû être trop dur ou qu'une bonne étoile ne voulait pas la voir se décomposer... Pansy avait une force de caractère hors du commun, et elle brava donc cette étoile qui osait décider pour elle ! _

_« Tremble astre qui me regarde, et observe bien ceci, car tu vas assister impuissant à l'apogée de mon existence ! déclama t- elle en bombant son torse. »_

_A peine achevait-elle ses mots qu'elle courut à en perdre haleine vers le point culminant du château... : la Tour d'astronomie !_

_Celle-ci dominait le parc de toute sa hauteur, environ 1000 mètres. Dans la nuit sombre, Pansy toisa les alentours avec dédain (mais elle ne voyait rien), et se pencha vers le bord glissant par l'humidité et le givre de l'hiver. Elle suça méticuleusement le bout de son index droit avant de l'élancer devant elle pour mesurer le vent. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être faire le tour du château avant de s'écraser élégamment ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter, l'inenvisageable arriva ! Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une cape rouge flottant dans son dos ( bien qu'il n'y eu pas de vent dans la pièce ) ! Il se jeta à genoux, et glissant jusqu'à elle dans cette même position, il entama « Only Youuuuuuuu !... » et s'arrêta là car il ne se souvenait plus des autres paroles. Elle tenta de lui résister et détourna le regard dignement. Mais petit à petit ses globes oculaires l'obligèrent à se tourner... ce qu'elle vit la fit fondre... : Ron portait un complet en latex hyper moulant sous lequel on pouvait aisément deviner chacune de ses courbes harmonieuses et abondantes ( non pas qu'il ai un gramme de trop dans le ventre, non le surplus venait d'un endroit un peu plus en dessous de la ceinture... mais qu'importe, Pansy aimait les garçons bien... équipés dirons-nous.). Il faut avouer qu'il était doté d'une forte bonne constitution pour son âge tendre !_

_Pansy ne put détacher son regard de l'entre jambe délicieuse qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Elle allait s'y précipiter pour répondre à leur demande muette lorsqu'elle se souvînt des conséquences des entremelages intempestifs passés. Alors, tout doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :_

_« Relève-toi chevalier de mon cœur, et embrasse-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois... »_

_Elle ne finit même pas cette phrase qu'une ombre surgit, envoyant à l'aide d'un sort de « Dégagus imédiatus crevus » le pauvre chevalier volant à travers la nuit d'hiver. La dulcinée cria à en percer les tympans de n'importe quel être vivant à moins de dix kilomètres à la ronde « TRAHISON ! », avant de s'effondrer de douleur. Elle releva son visage empli de larmes trop salées vers la silhouette qui la regardait lascivement, pantelante et désarticulée. Il s'approcha, elle reconnut alors sa figurepourtant déformée par l'Amuuûr, et glapit son prénom si familier. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? _

* * *

_Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire! _

_Le trio échevelé for ever!_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Entre claustrobeurre et fau

**DISCLAMER : **Rien n'est à nous, tout est à Rowling... comme d'hab' quoi !

**NOTE : **Nous rappelons qu'un défi a été lancé aux lecteurs (trices) de cette fic : qui a écrit ce chapitre ? Ce que vous aurez comme récompense a été défini dans une note du chapitre 1. Aide : c'est la même personne qui a écrit le chapitre 1 et celui-ci.

**NOTE 2 :** Nous rappelons que cette fic est un total délire, que rien n'est à prendre au sérieux.

**NOTE 3 : **Désolée si il n'y a pas plus de blabla avant, mais un cours de sport est pour le moins éraintant...

**NOTE4 :** Il n'y a pas de note 3.

**NOTE5 :**Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Entre claustrobeurre et faune, son cœur balance…**

Ce fut l'unique fois dans son existence où Pansy raisonna correctement. Elle saisit que si, dans les millièmes de secondes qui suivaient, elle ne détalait pas comme un lapin les escaliers tarabiscotés de la tour, elle se ferait violer sauvagement par _le professeur Flitwick_. C'était lui, l'être exécrable qui avait osé toucher aux délicats cheveux de son Ron chéri. Lui qui grimaçait d'impatience, se tortillant effrontément sur le petit muret, avec des mimiques si effrayantes d'obscénité que Zabini lui-même aurait décampé d'effroi.

-Ma douce donzelle… mon caramel mou – très, mais alors terriblement mou -… la prunelle de mes yeux… ma déesse incontestée… mon épouse attitrée… braillait Flitwick, en transe. Laisse toi guider par l'écho délicieux de l'amour… Viens à moi.

A cet instant précis Pansy papillonna et renifla comme un bœuf, parce que ce vieux nabot lui avait copieusement postillonné dans la gueule, et la bave moisie s'était insidieusement faufilée dans tous ses orifices. Flitwick sauta virilement à bas de son perchoir en roulant des mécaniques, avec un déhanché fort rustique qui aurait foudroyé de dégoût Drago Malefoy.

-Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller, moi… J'ai un rendez-vous chez le pédicure, sifflota Pansy, l'air de rien, en se déplaçant en crabe vers la trouée de la tour – ce qui eut pour effet de lui froisser le muscle arrière de la fesse gauche, déjà craquelée par la cellulite -.

-Oh non, ma mignonne, aboya Flitwick, narquois : maintenant que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi, tu es mienne pour l'éternité.

-Ah, c'est-à-dire que c'est un poil long, et j'ai une irrésistible envie de faire pipi, confessa Pansy qui essayait bravement de ne pas ficher son index dans sa vessie pour stopper le fuite d'urine qui en découlait.

-Je vais t'accompagner, pour plus de sûreté, déclara Flitwick, la langue pendant hors de sa bouche, la c presque à la verticale.

-Je pense que j'arriverai à trancher les coupons de papier sans vous, balbutia Pansy, qui tout de même se demandait curieusement ce que cela faisait de coucher avec un croulant de quatre vingt dix ans édenté.

-Il est absolument hors de questions que tu quittes de vue ne serait-ce que mon ombre, ordonna Flitwick, les yeux fous, bavant, se gondolant. REGARDE :

Et il arracha sa cape pour la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, à la manière de Super Man à califourchon sur un poney à l'envers. Pansy fut absolument ébaubie et ne put empêcher ses mains de s'entrechoquer pour applaudir le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard de boue. Flitwick était à poil. Et, bon sang, il était franchement mieux équipé que cette loque de Brad Pitt. Incroyable, quel choc ! Ce tas de rides possédait un véritable engin de guerre dissimulé dans son caleçon !

-Qu'en dites-vous, très chère ? demanda innocemment Flitwick.

-Suis-je en un rêve éveillé ? gazouilla Pansy, hypnotisée.

-Sûrement… à présent que nous sommes en parfaite intimité, je vais te révéler mon petit prénom, lequel, j'en suis persuadé, tu n'auras de cesse de prononcer pour m'avoir en permanence à tes côtés.

-Quel est-il ? bafouilla péniblement Pansy, qui sentait ses hormones bouillonner.

-Minus. Je suis Minus Flitwick. Et nous allons nous aimer.

-Oh, s'il vous plaît… rhabillez-vous, ou je ne me retiendrai pas longtemps… je…

-Si on allait se faire un bouillon de poule dans ma piaule ? suggéra soudain Flitwick, qui respecta la volonté de la fille obsédée en se recouvrant.

-Bien… sûr… que oui…

La « piaule » de Minus, c'était tout simplement son bureau ; tout petit, le bureau : de la taille d'un placard à balai. C'était très intime, et Pansy devait se presser contre le torse de Flitwick pour y loger entièrement. N'y tenant plus, elle commençait déjà un corps à corps lascif hautement pornographique contre son professeur, mais celui-ci lui flanqua une baigne pour qu'elle lui foute la paix et concocta son fameux bouillon. Pansy l'avala lentement, en passant maintes fois la langue sur ses lèvres avec sensualité, le bout du nez souillé de soupe jaunâtre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se jeta à nouveau sur Minus, en ôtant précipitamment ses sous-vêtements, comme une amazone en furie totalement démente et hurlante d'ovulation. Mais Flitwick lui asséna un second pain dans le pif pour calmer ses ardeurs et la pauvre Pansy s'en trouva sur le cul.

-Pas maintenant, je suis fatigué, rouspéta Minus. Demain, peut-être. Je t'ai amadouée, je n'aurais pas de mal à t'avoir sous ma coupe. Maintenant dégage de là.

Pansy fut éjectée comme un botruc en chiffon de la tanière de Flitwick et s'étala les quatre fers en l'air sur les dalles de pierre froide. Zut. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne faut **jamais** effrayer le poisson. Elle avait été trop vite en besogne, et voilà. Elle ne se taperait pas Musclor. Un beau spécimen, pourtant ; dommage.

Le lendemain, elle avait déjà rebondi et, la nuit portant conseil, avait tout à fait rayé Minus de sa mémoire – exposée au vent. Elle pensait reconquérir Ron à tout prix, parce que sans lui, sa vie manquait de sucre. Le dit-rouquin fit irruption dans la Grande Salle en bâillant copieusement, se grattant le derrière, des valises sous les yeux. Malefoy l'avait obsédé la majeure partie de la nuit, il s'était délecté intérieurement de son… suprême déhanché… et de ce string incroyablement filandreux… _oh_… mais, dès qu'il aperçut Pansy, il se rappela que pas plus tard qu'hier, sur la tour d'astronomie, il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Après, le reste de sa soirée avait été quelque peu flou et il se rappelait seulement avoir été éjecté loin d'elle pour atterrir directement dans son dortoir - sans détour.

-Salut _Rony_, susurra Pansy, se mettant admirablement en valeur – elle se força à décaler ses fesses à l'arrière et de pousser en avant sa poitrine inexistante.

-Ma biquette… répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Pansy qui s'écroula sous son poids. Je crois qu'on a pris un mauvais départ… Tu sais bien qu'en réalité, tu es la seule… Malefoy est, cela dit, irrésistiblement attirant, c'est un Dieu vivant, un Ange démoniaque à l'appel irrévocable, et à la chose **parfaitement** équilibrée, mais… après la leçon que j'ai reçu la veille… J'ai compris que tu étais _une beauté fatale_ et que je t'adulais !

-C'est bien, mon canasson, c'est bien, suffoquait Pansy. Tu peux… te retirer… sur la chaise d'à côté ?

-Oh, bien sûr, excuse moi, c'est que, tes jambes sont si délicieusement grasses qu'on a envie de s'y complaire…

Pansy vira à l'écrevisse sous ce compliment bien tourné et, pour changer de sujet – elle était si gênée de ces paroles grisées d'amour ! -, proposa à Ron de lui faire une tartine. Il accepta volontiers, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui proposait le petit déjeuner, et si en plus, il s'agissait de sa bibique…

Lorsqu'il planta ses dents dans le pain fraîchement coupé et plié comme un coupon de PQ par Pansy, Ron émit un hurlement suraigu déchirant qui retentit jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il sursauta très fort et alla se ficher dans le plafond magique. Ses grandes jambes s'agitèrent convulsivement, vu que le reste de son corps se trouvait à l'étage du dessus. Il continuait pourtant de vociférer en pissant de terreur dans son slip Kelvin Klein tout neuf. Alors, Pansy, d'un geste plus rapide que Buzz l'Eclair, s'empara du pauvre sandwich pour lui éviter d'être arrosé d'urine. Elle l'examina attentivement, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait provoqué le traumatisme de son choubiroux adoré.

-Un problème, mon loulou ? babilla – t elle. Une miette de toast en travers de la gorge ?

-AAAAAAHHHH ! A l'aiiiide ! NOOOONN ! Laissez-moi la vie sauve, je ferais _tout_ ce que vous voudrez…

-Vous voulez bien vous glisser dans mon arrière train comme dans celui de Miss Parkinson lors de mon dernier cours ? hasarda Mac Gonagal.

-Mon roudoudou, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! s'alarma faussement Pansy qui dégustait son petit plat en attendant la descente de Ron.

-JE SUIS **CLAUSTROBEURRE** ! s'égosilla icelui, effaré, bouleversé. Je ne peux pas supporter ne serait-ce que l'odeur de cette grasse jaune ! Pitié, bouffe le, qu'on en finisse ! Si tu m'aimes, Pansy, fais le !

Pansy, piquée au vif, enfourna le sandwich au beurre dans sa bouche et l'avala sans mâcher. Du coup, presque instantanément, elle fut prise de flatulence et dut sortir de la Grande Salle en roulant sur des patins jusqu'aux toilettes. On déficha Ron du plafond, et son visage s'imprimait d'une passion si effrénée pour sa sauveuse que Harry dut le balancer contre le mur pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

_L'après midi, près de la cabane de Hagrid, au cours de soins aux créatures magiques_

Hagrid se dandinait face à ses élèves parfaitement ébaubis de sa démarche d'ermite fougueux. On ne lui donnait pas soixante ans ; il était si bien conservé. Hermione aurait presque pu en tomber amoureuse et… Nous demandons à l'accueil la suite de « Pansy à tout prix » dans les plus brefs délais oups, pardon, une erreur dans les bobines d'écriture. Je disais donc que nous nous trouvions en présence de ce vieux balourd de Hagrid, qui s'esclaffait sourdement car il savait que, dans quelques secondes, l'impact de la chose qu'il allait révéler aux yeux de tous les bouleverserait à jamais. Pansy n'en avait rien à secouer. Elle s'ennuyait sans la présence de la bombe orange à ses côtés. Heureusement, et ce Merlin seul pouvait décider qu'il en soit ainsi, Doc Malefoy demeurait constamment à ses côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle lui adressait ses yeux de biche, se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre, et tout ce que trouvait Drago à faire, c'était de recueillir la goutte de sang qui en découlait pour l'analyser au laboratoire de Sainte Mangouste dans le but de savoir s'il pourrait faire interner Pansy et qu'elle le lâche enfin.

-Votre attention, je vous prie, tempêta Hagrid, car sa classe se dissipait. J'ai là un spécimen rare que l'on ne rencontre pas tous les jours dans les toilettes de l'école ou le Chaudron Baveur, non. Ceci… - il se décala, et son postérieur digne d'un mastodonte se balança gaiement de gauche à droite – est un **FAUNE**. Notez bien cela

Après ces paroles pleines de sagacité, les élèves replongèrent dans leur méditation et quelques uns allumèrent une clope. Qu'avaient-il à se tamponner d'un **FAUNE** ? Seule Pansy demeura impassible. Son regard de terre glaise périmé effleura les doux iris orage de la créature. Au cas où certains lecteurs seraient de purs incultes stupides, je les informe poliment qu'un **FAUNE **est un être mi humanoïde, mi bouc, torse nu en permanence, une écharpe embobinée autour du cou, muni de deux petites cornes à l'aube du front, aux pattes de chèvres et à la queue (pas de mauvaises intentions) relativement touffue. Le machin que je viens d'exposer capta donc au vol la teinte de ses yeux et il s'en émut. Il s'élança donc vers elle, prit une pose avantageuse et lui fit de la patte à pied. Pansy béait.

-Salut, toi… susurra le faune, sexy à en crever. Belle bête… Ouais… T'es pas mal pour une biquette…

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! vociféra Pansy. Seul _Ronaldo_ a le droit de m'appeler ainsi : ne vous méprenez pas !

-Ta gueule, la coupa le truc, l'air de rien. Sache que je m'appelle Bi. Et je souhaiterais me déclarer à toi, jeune pouliche.

-C'est vrai ? Vous êtes amoureux de moi ? Serait-ce cela, le coup de foudre ? s'extasia Pansy, dévergondée.

-Mignonne mais débile, soupira Bi. Je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de faunes tout gentils et collés aux jupes de leurs mères. Je m'en balance de toi. Car, ce que le mi géant mi nabot ici présent n'a pas mentionné, c'est que je suis…

-Un **FAUNE **_PERVERS_, acheva Hagrid, fier comme Artaban. Oui, mes chers. Des faunes, il y en a à la pelle, mais des _PERVERS_, c'est en voie de disparition ; une catégorie prête à s'éteindre. Veuillez lui faire cadeau d'une exhibition avant la fin de ce cours, afin d'honorer sa mémoire.

Il pivota et sa bedaine fataliste pointa sur Malefoy.

-Hep, le Doc, j'ai appris par inadvertance que tes stripteases valaient ceux de Jessica Alba – là, Hagrid essuya le filin de bave qui pendait à ses babines -. Fais nous rêver et donne à Bi le plus beau moment de son existence.

Drago déglutit de travers et recracha son brin d'herbe. Lui n'était pas si bi (au sens propre du terme) que ça, en fait… en y réfléchissant bien… oh, non, il n'allait pas le faire pour _ça_…

Bi sentit son organisme s'enflammer. L'ânesse arriérée, il se la taperait plus tard. Au demeurant, le pur sang bien roulé le régalerait en guise d'apéritif…

* * *

Maitenant, tous à vos claviers pour écrire une review avec, si possible, la réponse au défi !

Le chapitre 5 arrivera... Il sera pour le moins... Vous verrez.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER : **Voici le chapitre number five ! Mais rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu écrire une telle chose. Les autres m'ont dit que j'y suis allée un petit peu fort... A vous d'en juger !

**NOTE :** Nous vous rappelons qu'un défi a été lancé aux lecteurs de cette fic : qui a écrit quel chapitre ? Nous gardons toujours le même ordre et nous sommes trois. Nous ne sommes guère scientifique, mais cela voudrait dire que celle qui a écrit le chapitre 1 écrit le chapitre 4, celle qui a rédigé le chapitre 2, le chapitre 5, celle qui a écrit le chapitre 3 a écrit le chapitre 6, etc. Evidemment, cela veut dire qu'il faut (ou faudrait) lire nos autres histoires pour connaître notre style. Mais celles-ci sont très sérieuses. Trop peut-être ?

BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Où tout le monde s'arrache Pansy**

Désœuvrée, la pauvre Pansy erra par le château. Quoi ? Un Faune, bien que pervers, avait choisi la mécanique, quoique bien avantageuse, de ce rejeton de Malefoy, au lieu d'elle, la demi-déesse ? En plus, il était moins bien armé que Minus. Ah… Minus… Elle pensa qu'il pourrait la réconforter, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller le voir. Quel bougre ce Faune, il ne sait pas ce qui est beau !

Arrivée devant la porte du placard, elle frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. Six fois. Sept fois. Huit fois. Neuf fois. Enfin, à la dixième fois, le petit professeur, une petite cape autour de ses petites hanches dégoulinantes de peau, ouvrit. Dans le fond, la jeune fille put distinguer quelque forme, aux allures généreuses. Il l'avait trahie !

-Oh… Ma biche… Que fais-tu là ? Je n'espérais pas te voir de sitôt ! murmura-t-il, complètement gêné jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles. Merde, elle va me glisser des mains ! pensa-t-il très fort très fort.

-Qui c'est mon lapin ? susurra une voix…

-UN HOMME ? Je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi vil !

-Je suis ton professeur ! Un peu de respe…

-NON ! Avec une autre femme, ça aurait peut-être passé, mais avec… LUI ! Non, jamais, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bibiche ! Reviens !

-Jamais de la vie !

-Aurais-je jeté le trouble dans votre relation ? demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, répondit Flitwick, au bord des larmes.

-Oh, je n'aime pas te voir si triste mon chou. Viens là, je vais te consoler.

Le petit professeur croulant se jeta dans les bras du grand directeur croulant, et ce fut deux professeurs croulants qui s'enlacèrent fougueusement. Au moins, il a vite trouvé pour se consoler, pensa amèrement la jeune et innocente élève. Dommage, c'était un bel animal… Quelques larmes couleur marron coulèrent de ses yeux de boue. Pansy les essuya rageusement.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre, elle vit avec dégoût le Faune Pervers courir après Malefoy du côté des serres. Elle eut une nausée et courut dans les toilettes les plus proches, celles de Mimi Geignarde. Son envie de gerber redoubla quand elle vit la partouze entre l'ancienne élève, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête – il fallait s'en douter, ces Gryffondors n'ont aucun honneur !-, le Baron Sanglant – non, pas lui ! – et le Moine Gras.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! essaya-t-elle d'articuler, une main devant la bouche, quelques filets de vomi dégoulinant entre ses boudins de doigts et coulant sur ses vêtements. Mais cela donna Neufudeura-beurp-popomo… beurp avec tout plein de borborygmes assez dégoûtants…

Elle se jeta à quatre pattes devant une cuvette et alors qu'elle gerbait le tout, ce qui n'était rien, elle sentit une vague bizarre et glacée dans la région de son arrière-train. Elle n'osa pas regarder mais plus tard, le Baron Sanglant, allait lui jeter quelques regards coquins à chaque détour d'un couloir…

Lorsqu'elle ressortit des toilettes au milieu des cris des fantômes (hum… quel genre de cris ?) elle n'avait pas meilleure mine qu'avant. Il pleuvait dehors. Elle décida alors d'aller y faire un tour. Elle se promena du côté des Scroutts à Pétard. Mais, aussi loin que ce fut, elle entendait les cris haletants du Faune Pervers et ceux effrayés du Doc.

Toute tristounette, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'arène où s'entre-déchiraient les Scroutts. Quelques flammes lui frôlèrent la peau, mais c'est à peine si elle en frémit. Elle entendait à peine les hurlements des Scroutts (oui, oui, ça peut crier ces machins-là !). Cependant, elle ouit très bien lorsque l'un de ces animaux fabuleux lui glissa :

-Salut ma jolie, tu vas prendre froid sous la pluie, tu veux venir te réchauffer sous ma carapace ?

-Non merci monsieur.

Elle s'assit, le cul le premier dans la boue, couleur de ses prunelles. Le Scroutt en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Etant devant elle, il se glissa entre ses jambes pour se rapprocher sans qu'elle ne le vit, l'innocente.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grosses larmes ?

-Oh rien. Juste une petite déception amoureuse.

-Ah, ces humains, si je n'étais pas aussi petit, j'en ferais…

-Lui aussi était petit –snif- et très bien –snif- équi… beuhahahahahaha…

-Je pourrais peut-être le remplacer ?

Il monta sur elle et la couvrit entièrement, de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que la coupe au bol de la malheureuse. Pour les néofites, cela est un câlin qui console(pas de mauvaises pensées, voyons ! Que de bonnes intentions il a cet animal toutgentil, il est tellement rejeté par tous, il se cherche en vain un ami... snif !)Mais un bruit tonitruant arriva et mit fin à l'échauffement du zigoto.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai, encore lui ? Il va encore me prendremon amie! maugréa-t-il.

-Allez, oust de là ! Tu la mérites pas !

Le coquin se poussa et Pansy pu voir… Elle s'évanouit à la vue de cet être si magnifique, si beau, si charmeur, si envoûtant, si… tout ! Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était dans les bras de son sauveur.

-Oh, professeur, vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une pareille bestiole puisse attirer telle créature ! Il a dû prendre une potion. C'est pas possible, il n'y a que moi qui en fait ! Enfin, c'est pas grave, ça va me changer de la zoophilie. Enfin, si on peut vraiment appeler ça de la zoophilie.

-Professeur, je vous parle…

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des animaux. Il faudrait que j'essaie avec des vrais animaux…

-Professeur…

-Un crapaud peut-être ? Nan, c'est trop petit et trop visqueux… Un chaton ? Trop petit aussi. Mais ce serait déjà plus doux. Avec ce petit poil blond…

-Ohé, y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? fit Pansy en tapant sur le crâne gras de son non-interlocuteur.

-Un peu de respect, je vous prie.

-Professeur, puis-je savoir où vous m'emmenez ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

-Dans un endroit.

-Quel genre d'endroit ?

-Est-ce votre affaire ?

-Je pense bien, puisque c'est mon corps que vous trimballez ! Et je vous signale que je ne suis pas infirme et que je sais marcher !

-_MON FOUR A PAIN !_

-C'est lui ? C'est vraiment lui ? Oh, _Rony _!

-Ma Biquette !

-Oh non, je vais encore me faire entourlouper par ce rouquin…

-Et quel rouquin ! C'est mon petit pain à moi !

-… depuis le temps que j'essaie de me la faire… Après cette Mac Go… Cette vieille bique a des vues sur ce gringalet ! Eh mais… (Une bougie s'alluma et éclaira les profondeurs empoussiérées du cerveau du professeur… Quelques images, très échauffantes et pas du tout innocentes, se firent voir dans les profondeurs obscures …) Faut que je lui en parle…

En attendant, pendant que toutes ces lentes machinations faisaient marcher les mécanismes rouillés du cerveau du professeur, Pansy, la toute belle Pansy, la toute intelligente Pansy, la toute blanche Pansy, avait sauté des bras de son sauveur pour aller trouver ceux de son amant.

-Oh, _Rony_, tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

-Toi aussi ma biche, pleura Ron.

Et ce furent maints pleurs et cris de joie. -Il faut savoir qu'ils s'étaient vus du matin et que c'était le début de l'après-midi… Oh, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas encore mangé !-

-Mon cœur, tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

-Oui, mon poussin roux, il m'est arrivé tellement de choses, si tu savais…

-J'avoue que j'en ai une vague idée. Les rumeurs courent toute l'école.

Ce fut en devisant qu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Ils passèrent devant le Doc qui semblait ne pouvoir s'asseoir sur son arrière-train convenablement. Pansy s'obligea à ne pas rire de dégoût. Il était pitoyable : ses cheveux n'étaient même plus bien coiffés, ses joues étaient toutes rouges et quand il essaya de parler, aucun sonne put sortir de sa gorge. Sans doute une extinction de voix due aux cris perçants lancés lors de… Super Fazel arriva à la rescousse et le soigna. Mais l'histoire qui nous intéresse est celle de la Princesse Pansy à Tout Prix ! Pauvre Doc, quand même… Une peau si blanche rougie par le fouet… Quel dommage.

-Ma blanche colombe, il nous faut maintenant aller en cours, dit l'athlète roux après avoir enfourné un quart de tarte au chocolat (oui, il mange ses pairs de la famille des pâtisseries. Cannibale !)

-Oui, je le crains mon amant adoré, répondit la Top Model la bouche dégoulinante de sorbet aux fruits rouges (hum… du rouge…)

-Alors ensemble, réagissons !

Comme prévu, ils allèrent ensemble au cours de Métamorphoses. Ce jour-là, la vieille… je veux dire, le professeur Mac Gonagal avait prévu un cours magistral : tellement de choses s'étaient passées de manière imprévue, ils n'avaient guère pu avancer dans le programme fourni par le ministère de l'éducation.

-Sortez vos livres, ouvrez vos cahiers et en silence !

Dès lors débuta le cours, pour une heure et demie. Le beau roux s'était mis à côté de sa chère et tendre brune « coupaubolée ». Mais personne ne put prévoir ce qui arriva pendant ce cours pour le moins… excitant…

Depuis près d'une demie-heure, tous les élèves grattaient leur parchemin d'un air désabusé et embêté. D'autres n'écoutaient rien et volaient sous les nuages gris de l'extérieur. Bref, personne ne savait pourquoi il était là, sauf bien sûr, Miss Je Sais Tout qui écrivait d'un air effréné. Doc Malefoy, lui, n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir correctement et bien qu'il aimât d'amour sa chère et tendre, Ronaldichou ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le beau blond se dandiner sur sa chaise. Au bout d'un moment, n'y pouvant plus, une main blanche s'éleva :

-Professeur, pourrais-je avoir un coussin s'il vous plait ?

-Cette séance de strip-tease a vraiment été douloureuse, Malefoy, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre…

-Oui, un peu…

-Je ne m'essaierai jamais avec un Faune Pervers, merci d'avoir essayé pour moi.

-De rien Professeur, répondit l'élève en serrant les dents. Je peux avoir un coussin s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Et un petit pouf en soie rouge remplaça carrément la dure chaise en bois. Puis le cours repris son allure monotone, à cela près que l'ange blond était beaucoup plus à son aise. Bref, rien de très intéressant.

Pansy grignotait sa plume au goût de fraise quand elle poussa un petit cri. Personne ne l'entendit, trop endormi. A côté d'elle, Ron n'avait visiblement rien remarqué ni entendu. Sa main, à l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa chère et tendre sous le bureau, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors qu'est-ce qui… ? Quelque chose de suspect s'était glissé sous sa jupe et se dirigeait très explicitement vers son entre-jambe. Une très nette sensation la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle dut gonfler les joues pour ne pas exprimer cette joie. Mais quelqu'un mit deux doigts sur ses bajoues et exerça une pression sur celles-ci. De fait, un bruit pour le moins bizarre s'échappa de sa bouche dégonflée.

-Miss Parkinson, que nous vaut l'honneur de cet étonnant bruit ? s'insurgea Mac Go.

-Oh, si vous saviez madame, articula difficilement la jeune fille.

-C'est que j'aimerai bien savoir, moi, coupa le roux à côté d'elle.

-Oh, mon Ronaldichou, ce n'est rien d'intéressant ni rien d'important, susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Puis le cours repris, aussi ennuyeux que trois minutes avant. Mais bientôt, l'étrange manège recommença. Cette fois, Pansy fit attention à ne pas gonfler les joues. Cependant, au plus cela allait, au plus dur il était de se retenir, et quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge grasse. Ron ne l'avait pas entendue, au grand soulagement de Pansy, car il était en transe devant la nuque de l'ange blond, au plus grand désespoir de Pansy. Un petit souffle dans le creux du cou lui fit tout oublier : le cours, son petit-ami qui la trompait, sa déception avec Minus, son sauvetage in extremis… Bref, tout cela partit en fumée.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, la jeune fille retourna très difficilement dans la réalité tant ce cours l'avait captivée.

-Ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Hum… ?

-Ça va ?

-Oh oui, pourquoi ?...

-Tu as l'air bizarre…

-C'est vrai ? Pourtant je me sens **TRES** bien…

-Savez-vous qui manque-t-il aujourd'hui ? demanda Mac Go, enfin alarmée de l'absence d'un élève.

-Non, pas le moins du monde, répondirent ensemble les apprentis magiciens, certains de manière peut-être plus rêveuse que d'autres.

-Il manque quelqu'un… Mais qui ? s'interrogea Mac Go, devenue Sherlock Holmes.

Mystère et boule de gomme, nous le saurons au prochain épisode.

* * *

Je vous demande pardon si mon imagination m'a... comment dire ? fait légèrement divaguer, mais que voulez-vous ? La Muse était au rendez-vous, j'allais pas la rater ! Et vous avez vu le résultat... Encore pardon si ça vous a choqué ! Pour l'épisode de l'Homme invisible, c'est un treap culte dans le Trio, je me devais de le mettre. Cela m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écrit ! J'espère que cela a été de même pour vous. Sinon, vous connaissez le moyen pour exprimer votre indignation sans bornes face à cela ! ° 

Pour le prochain chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer... Qui est le mystérieux intrus ? Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir !

En attendant, une petite review, pour dire si ça vous a plu ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**P.S:** Ici Sweetie, allias Mouettoue et LunaChoue. Je tenais juste à préciser que je comprends parfaitement ceux qui n'ont pu lire cette encyclopédie de kamasutra ambulante jusqu'au bout. Moi même (eh oui, il n'est donc pas de moi!) j'ai bien cru me trouver mal en le lisant... Tout de même, ce devrait être interdit aux moins de 18ans... Vive le X... Perso, je suis choquée. Je pensais pas que ça aboutirait ainsi, en jus de... vous voyez... (c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!) Au départ ce devait juste être un délire... sans trop de c... mais c'est un chtouille parti en sucette à la carotte... Vous ne nous en voulez pas trop?

N'en cauchemardez pas, quand même... remettez vous... au pire, consultez Doc Malefoy! (il sera certainement remis de son chiffonnement de rectum)

Zoubies de trois histériques, dont je ne suis pas la moindre!


End file.
